


You're here (still)

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Nightmares, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Sometimes it's difficult to take apart dreams and reality





	You're here (still)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Drabble challenge  
> Prompt: different  
> Word count: 463
> 
> Thanks to Ineharnia and OTPshipper98 for the beta work!

Something has changed, something is different. 

Harry knows he’s still dreaming but gone are the anguish, the fear, the blood. It isn't a nightmare anymore. The forest fades and is replaced by a quidditch pitch. The details are blurry, as is everything in a dream. He feels calm, and… safe.

He walks around, his steps silent. He’s only aware of a distant pulse, a breathing. Inhale, exhale. Calm.

He knows he’s there before he sees him. Harry smiles. “Draco.” 

“Harry.” He seems relieved. 

“Glad to see you.”

He sneers. “You see me almost every day.”

“But in my dreams I don't have to be guarded.” Harry smiles. 

The words make him pause. “Harry…”

“You only call me Harry when we’re alone, have you realized that?”

Draco touches his nose. It’s a gesture Harry has noticed he does to hide his embarrassment, but is so telling he can't help but smile.

“You do the same.”

Harry shakes his head. “Only at work. You seem uncomfortable if I do otherwise.” He moves to stand in front of him and raises his hand, brushing away a non-existent frown. “You scowl and fidget with your sleeve.”

“I don't do such a thing.” 

“Oh yes, you do.” Harry laughs and comes closer, but Draco keeps the distance taking a step back.

“What are you…? Listen, Harry, you have to wake up. It’s important you wake up.”

Harry frowns. The alarm hasn’t gone off, right? Not that he needs it, as he doesn’t usually sleep all night long, but he always sets it just in case. He doesn’t want to wake up though, for once he likes this dream. “I don’t want to.”

“Harry, please, you need to wake up. Everybody’s worried.”

He frowns. Everybody. “Is someone hurt?” What happened before he went to bed?  
Draco looks up. The sky is darker and everything fades slowly. The space seems to reduce and the distant pulse quickens. Harry is now crouched on the floor, a shabby blanket around him.

“Harry, what’s…?”

“Did I hurt someone?”

“What? No, of course not.” Draco grabs his shoulders and urges him to raise his head, his green eyes are clouded with tears. “Whatever you’re thinking stop, stop it. You haven’t hurt anyone, you wouldn’t even if you wanted to.”

“I would.”

“Shut up. You’re not that idiot anymore, and believe me, it’s me talking. You’re not a menace save for yourself. And…”

Harry leans in to kiss him and, after a moment of shock in which Draco leans back to look at him, he responds in kind. Until…

“Shit!”

Harry shudders awake. He’s barely aware that he is in a bed hospital at Saint Mungo’s, and Draco is sprawled on the floor over a fallen chair, when an army of healers enters the room.


End file.
